land_of_zlvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Behind Forbidden Doors
is an adventure scenario. Synopsis A classmate asks the Pinford bros. and company to watch over his house while he ran some errands, also telling them about a door that he specifically tells them not to go into. However, dark secrets would be revealed when the door is opened! Plotline WARNING: The plotline of this adventure scenario contains graphic material not suitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised! Kevin, a classmate of the Pinford brothers from Zlvania Elementary, asks them to house-sit his house while he was out doing some errands. He also tells them about a door that they are forbidden from entering under any circumstance. The two bring along Barby, Babe, Peter, Dario, and Emily to help out. At one point, the group started a game of hide and seek, with Peter being the seeker. He then heard desperate knocking coming from the forbidden door upstairs. Thinking that the others might have decided to use it as a hiding place, he slowly opened it...! Meanwhile with the others, they were in their hiding places, until they heard Peter screaming out. They scrambled out of their hiding places and followed the scream to the forbidden door. They go in through the door into a darkened room. They found the light switch after a moment or two, but when they turned on the lights, they came upon a horrifying sight; Dead bodies, bloody, mangled, and mutilated! They realized there and then why Kevin didn't want anybody opening that door, that he is secretly a murderer, and that the sight of those mangled corpses was what caused Peter to scream out in horror. They also noticed he himself unconscious on the floor nearby, figuring that he had fainted after screaming, the poor kid. As Alex suggested going downstairs to call the magicops, Kevin turns up with a bloody sledgehammer, as he then uses a restraint spell to wrap the group in chains. He then explained the motivation for his secretive killing spree: Revenge for the lifetime incarceration of his father, who is revealed to be Minyak, whose actions had lead to the death of Tomodore Pinford. Fueled by pure anger, Alex summoned his magical power to break free from his chains, as he then began to physically and brutally beat up Kevin with his bare hands, taking the misery he had felt at his father's death out upon the psychopathic son of the rogue summoner. Just as the smackdown was about to truly get brutal, Balinos Alacados appeared before wrenching Alex away from Kevin and pulling him into a tight, fatherly embrace. Taken out of his rage by a contact-based calming spell, Alex broke down in tears of shame, silently crying into Balinos' chest as the latter comforts him, with Brandon and Barby joining in the hug. Peter and Babe looked on sadly at the sight of Alex crying, even as Emily and Dario kept an eye on the badly-beaten Kevin. Afterwards, the ZCPD were called in to apprehend Kevin. Sometime afterwards, Kevin's uncle Grayak now lived in the house. He shows the Pinfords and company something that he had been working on in the former "murder room"; a custom-built, high-performance go-kart, which they then try out at the local kart racing track, with Brandon as the driver. Meanwhile, Kevin is at the Zlvania Maximum Security Prison, in a cell next to his father's. Trivia *The plotline of this adventure scenario is based on the SuperMarioLogan video SML Movie: The Secret Door! Here Category:Adventures